


ALIGNMENT

by helenasbertinellis



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenasbertinellis/pseuds/helenasbertinellis
Summary: Frida Fields solamente quiere pasar desapercibida y empezar una vida sin problemas cuando su familia se muda a Queens, Nueva York. Sin embargo, Frida logra hacer totalmente lo contrario cuando se ve envuelta en una espiral de problemas y acontecimientos extraordinarios cuando su compañero en la clase de Literatura y  primer amigo que hace en el Instituto Midtown es mordido por una araña radioactiva.helenasbertinellis © 2020[ 𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐀 𝐅𝐈𝐄𝐋𝐃𝐒 - MARVEL OC ][ ANDREW GARFIELD!PETER PARKER X OC ][ Personajes y escenarios basados en The Amazing Spider-Man ]Principalmente en Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/223688061-alignment-%E2%94%80%E2%94%80%E2%94%80%E2%94%80-peter-parker
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)





	1. SINOPSIS

Frida Fields solamente quiere pasar desapercibida y empezar una vida sin problemas cuando su familia se muda a Queens, Nueva York. Sin embargo, Frida logra hacer totalmente lo contrario cuando se ve envuelta en una espiral de problemas y acontecimientos extraordinarios cuando su compañero en la clase de Literatura y primer amigo que hace en el Instituto Midtown es mordido por una araña radioactiva.

dinahlances © 2020  
[ 𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐃𝐀 𝐅𝐈𝐄𝐋𝐃𝐒 - MARVEL OC ]  
[ ANDREW GARFIELD!PETER PARKER X OC ]  
[ Personajes y escenarios basados en The Amazing Spider-Man ]


	2. CAPÍTULO I

Antes de que la alarma de su móvil sonara indicando que debía levantarse para comenzar el día, Frida ya llevaba unos minutos despierta. Contempló la oscuridad que se cernía en su habitación por la falta de luz tratando de que los pensamientos que había tenido los últimos días no acudiesen a su mente, sin embargo, la tarea no era nada fácil. La morena se revolvió entonces en las sábanas y comenzó a moverse por la cama mientras los nervios que la habían despertado recorrían todo su cuerpo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

Hacía un mes, el padre de Frida había recibido una llamada de un antiguo compañero suyo que ahora residía en Nueva York para decirle que en su trabajo estaban ofreciendo un buen puesto. Al ver que era una oferta completamente favorecedora para la familia, decidieron abandonar su antigua vida en Filadelfia y trasladarse a Queens, lo cual parecía haber sido fácil para sus padres, pero no para la joven adolescente. Mientras su padre se había acomodado a su nuevo trabajo como asistente informático y técnico en la comisaría más cercana al centro, su madre se había hecho con el puesto de vendedora en una tienda de ropa, haciendo ya amigas en el edificio en el que vivían.

Frida había estado casi recluida en el nuevo piso desde que había llegado, se había dedicado a decorar su nueva habitación mientras su madre organizaba todo el papeleo que hacía falta con el fin de que pudiese empezar las clases en el instituto lo más pronto posible. Apenas había salido unas tres veces para conocer el vecindario y el entorno que lo rodeaba, al fin y al cabo, estaba en una ciudad enorme y podría perderse en cualquier momento. Además, la verdad era que estaba retrasando el tener que salir y enfrentarse a lo desconocido, diciéndolo de una forma menos dramática, estaba retrasando el momento en el que tuviese que conocer a gente nueva tras abandonar a su círculo de amigos.

La morena era una chica que solía tener todo organizado, por eso, cuando su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados al trasladarse a Queens, había caído en un bucle de nerviosismo ante la posibilidad de no saber llevar la situación. Precisamente aquella era la razón por la que se había despertado antes, la ansiedad de tener que atender a su primer día en su nuevo colegio, el Instituto Midtown, había hecho que hubiese pasado una mala noche. Cuando Frida procedía a maldecir su suerte por decimotercera vez desde que sus ojos se habían abierto aquel día, el pitido de su móvil llenó la habitación y su madre no tardó en aparecer, abriendo sus persianas y su ventana de par en par.

— Buenos días, cariño— saludó con una voz dulce Aisha Fields, la madre de Frida. — Te he preparado ya el desayuno, Papá se ha ido pronto a trabajar pero te desea mucha suerte.

Frida no respondió inmediatamente, en su lugar, siguió en la cama unos segundos más a la vez que gruñía como respuesta.

— No tardes en salir— le recordó su madre antes de abandonar la habitación y comenzar con su rutina.

Frida al final se vio obligada a enfrentarse al presente, con el ceño fruncido se levantó para acercarse a su armario y coger el primer conjunto de ropa que se le ocurrió, después caminó hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño para prepararse y no parecer tan agotada después de la noche que había pasado pensando en todas las cosas malas que podrían suceder en Midtown.

Después de unos minutos, Frida salió vestida y peinada dejando su melena suelta, lista para devorar las tostadas y la fruta que Aisha había preparado. Aquel era uno de sus desayunos favoritos y para darle fuerzas a su hija, la mujer había tenido el gesto de ahorrarle las energías y el tiempo que llevaba hacerlo ella misma. Frida caminó hasta el salón-comedor y al ver la comida reposando en la encimera, casi se abalanzó sobre ella.

— Ummm— dijo mientras saboreaba el trozo de tostada, a la vez que cogía con su mano el vaso lleno de zumo de naranja. — Mamá, gracias, esto está buenísimo como siempre.

— Gracias, cielo— de repente Aisha salió de su habitación, vestida con el uniforme de la tienda de ropa en la que trabajaba, un local llamado Velvets, y se acercó para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su hija. — Me voy, ¿tienes la dirección del instituto?

Frida asintió mientras seguía comiendo, a lo que su madre sonrió alegre y segura de que su hija iba a tener un buen día.

— Papá me ha pedido que te recuerde que la hija de su compañero que también va a tu instituto se llama Gwen, Gwen Stacy. Búscala si tienes algún problema— resultaba que, en la comisaría, el padre de Frida, Dev, había conocido al Capitán Stacy y le había hablado de su hija quien empezaba en un nuevo instituto tras la mudanza.

Frida le dio las gracias sin prestar mucha atención y se despidió de su madre a la par que la veía marcharse por la puerta como todos los días anteriores desde que los Fields habían llegado a Queens. Puso entonces algo de música con su móvil para no sentirse tan sola en aquel relativamente nuevo espacio, siguió terminando el desayuno hasta que no quedó nada en el plato y cuando hubo limpiado todo, se dispuso a salir de casa tras coger su mochila.

Salir del edificio y coger la parada de metro fue fácil, era una tarea simple que ya había realizado tanto allí como en Filadelfia, sin embargo, el metro de allí era mucho más concurrido y agobiante que el de su ciudad natal y no tardó en perderse. Frida miró carteles, buscó guías en el móvil, preguntó a un par de trabajadores y así pudo llegar sana y salva a su destino: el instituto en el que terminaría su educación secundaria previa a la universidad. Echó un vistazo al lugar antes de entrar, parecía ser un sitio normal y corriente sin ningún atractivo como todas las escuelas, la gente caminaba sin reparar en ella, lo cual agradeció inmensamente.

Frida miró el reloj del móvil, al darse cuenta de que no había llegado tarde como había pensado que iba a hacer en el previo agobio en el metro, se felicitó a sí misma por ser capaz de madrugar tanto por una vez en su vida. Y eso que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior. Frida contempló la posibilidad de que sería probable que se quedase dormida en mitad de clase así que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que eso pasase y caminó por las escaleras para entrar al edificio.

En cuanto los ojos verdes de Frida se posaron en los pasillos de Midtown, el pánico y el alivio se mezclaron en partes iguales en su mente. Chicos gritando, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, el sonido de taquillas cerrándose, el olor a perfume caro de alguna chica que acababa de pasar, todo eran cosas que ya conocía y que había experimentado en su antiguo instituto, de forma que ya estaba acostumbrada de algún modo al panorama que se cernía enfrente de ella. Pero, por otra parte, todas las personas eran distintas, la disposición de la escuela era diferente, y eso le hizo darse cuenta una vez más de que ya no estaba en casa. Así que, sintiéndose como Dorothy y Totó cuando viajaron al país de Oz, reanudó su marcha intentando comportarse de manera determinada.

— Perdona, ¿estás perdida? — una voz resonó a espaldas de Frida cuando iba a girar de pasillo, al volverse la chica se topó con otra estudiante que parecía tener su edad. Tenía el pelo moreno recogido en una coleta, sus ojos eran oscuros como su piel y le brindaba una sonrisa educada.

— Estoy buscando la oficina, tengo que recoger mi horario y mis libros— informó Frida sin responder directamente.

— Oh— la chica echó a caminar y Frida, tras fruncir el ceño ligeramente, decidió seguirla. — Es por aquí, no hay pérdida— Frida asintió entonces, agarrando su mochila con más fuerza y agradeciendo en su interior que alguien se hubiese ofrecido a ayudarla.

Las jóvenes recorrieron casi toda la primera planta, al principio Frida había pensado que aquella situación era un poco extraña pero su acompañante se había encargado de hacerla más amena dándole unas cuantas explicaciones sobre Midtown.

— Has visto las taquillas, por aquí están las escaleras al segundo piso, donde suelen estar los laboratorios y los ordenadores, ese ruido que oyes proviene de los chicos del equipo de baloncesto que siempre están armando jaleo por algún lado— relató la morena, señalando a un grupo de adolescentes vestidos con chaquetas del equipo del instituto cuando ambas pasaron por su lado.

Tras recorrer casi todo el instituto Midtown y tras lo que era un dolor de pies inmenso, al final las dos chicas llegaron hasta las escaleras que conducían al piso inferior. No obstante, en cuanto la salvadora de la chica nueva se detuvo para que Frida siguiese sola, ella carraspeó captando su atención de nuevo.

— Gracias— comentó entonces Frida con una pequeña sonrisa volviéndose hacia la otra morena, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

— No hay de qué, te había visto un poco perdida— explicó entonces la joven, luego anunció que debía irse y Frida por supuesto le dijo que se marchara, no queriendo importunarla más. — Por cierto— volvió a hablar antes de desaparecer— soy Desta.

— Frida— se presentó entonces la chica de ojos verdes, causando que Desta formase una "o" con su boca.

— Me encanta tu nombre, encantada, nos vemos luego — replicó todas las palabras sin hacer ni una pausa, tampoco esperó contestación de Frida y se marchó sin dar explicaciones.

Aunque Desta parecía demasiado enérgica en contraste a su personalidad nerviosa, Frida supo que no se olvidaría de ella y que esperaba volver a coincidir en alguna clase con la morena. Pero no se entretuvo pensando en escenarios futuros ni perdiendo más el tiempo, descendió hasta la oficina y le dio su nombre a la recepcionista que organizaba toda la gestión de Midtown.

— Aquí tienes tu horario y el resto del material— le dijo la amable señora a la joven Fields tendiéndole todas las cosas— pasa un buen día.

— Igualmente.

Tras meter los libros en su mochila, Frida miró con curiosidad y atención el horario que le acababan de dar y para su emoción, ahora mismo a primera hora tenía clase de Literatura. Si algo le encantaba a Frida desde que tenía uso de razón, era leer y escribir. Su padre le solía leer cuentos antes de dormir todas las noches y cuando creció, siempre les escribía cartas a sus amigas sobre las historias que se imaginaba. Ahora, aunque alguno de sus intereses había cambiado, tenía claro que iba a acabar haciendo alguna carrera dedicada a comunicar cosas. Su madre siempre le decía que tenía un don para hablar y llegar a la gente, y por mucho que se sintiera tímida recibiendo esa clase de cumplidos, era la pura verdad.

Con energías y emociones renovadas al ver que el día le sonreía, Frida volvió sobre sus pasos y buscó su taquilla. Gracias a los consejos de Desta, encontrarla no fue muy difícil así que, tras poner la combinación, abrió el compartimento y se deshizo de todo el peso que llevaba encima, a excepción del libro de la clase que tenía en unos minutos. El pasillo estaba ligeramente más vacío, ya se podía caminar con libertad sin chocar con nadie así que, después alisar su ropa con las manos, Frida emprendió el camino hacia al aula con ayuda del mapa que le habían proporcionado en la oficina, así como de los carteles que había en las paredes.

La morena estaba tan solo a dos pasillos lejos de llegar a la clase, cuando el sonido de burlas y silbidos llegó hasta sus oídos. Levantó la vista entonces del papel para encontrarse con una escena que desgraciadamente debido a la estupidez humana no le era muy desconocida: unos chicos del equipo de fútbol habían pasado al lado de otro chico que estaba dejando sus cosas en su taquilla y en el proceso, habían tirado todas sus cosas al suelo. Como era natural, aquel grupo había huido entre risas y ahora era Frida quien se acercaba a ayudar a tal estudiante.

— Toma— Frida recogió un par de libros y unos apuntes y tras juntar todos los materiales en sus manos, alzó la vista encontrándose cara a cara con un chico de pelo y ojos castaños que vestía una sudadera.

— Gracias— murmuró simplemente el muchacho sin cara de pocos amigos mientras todavía pensaba en los estúpidos que le habían tirado todo.

El chico se levantó antes que Frida, dejó en unos segundos todo en su taquilla y se dispuso a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, justo a la vez que la chica hacía lo mismo mientras guardaba su papel. Los dos caminaron por el pasillo sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta del aula, ambos desconocían que eran compañeros en la asignatura así que cuando intentaron cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se chocaron con torpeza.

— Perdón.

— Perdón.

Los dos se miraron y tras unos segundos, unas sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros divertidos por la situación. Frida soltó un pequeño bufido con humor mientras entraba primero gracias a la invitación del chico, divisó un sitio libre y dio gracias a que todavía el profesor no había llegado. Tras dejar su mochila en el suelo, se disponía a sacar las cosas cuando la persona con la que se había chocado segundos atrás se sentó a su lado. Él pareció también estar entretenido con la situación y es que, en la vida de aquel joven, casi nada extraordinario solía suceder.

Frida se permitió distraerse buscando papel y un bolígrafo, después de sacar su cuaderno, se puso a buscar un bolígrafo dentro de su estuche, pero soltó una mueca de fastidio cuando se dio cuenta de que se lo había dejado en casa. Se estaba maldiciendo a sí misma y a su suerte, cuando una mano se extendió hasta depositar un bolígrafo a su lado como por arte de magia. Tras parpadear un par de veces como si aquello fuese el mejor truco del mundo, Frida siguió con la mirada el movimiento del brazo y soltó una media sonrisa cuando vio que se trataba del chico castaño.

— Gracias— dijo entonces— hoy tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

— Bueno, la has tenido en su sitio cuando me has ayudado— rebatió el joven alzando la ceja.

— Hombre, es lo que habría hecho cualquiera — contestó Frida tras una pausa genuina, ya que había quedado sorprendida por la apreciación que había hecho su compañero. — Soy Frida, Frida Fields— se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano, al atender a la misma clase se iban a tener que presentar formalmente así que la morena mencionó su nombre. Mientras, colocó el bolígrafo tras su oreja y echó todo su pelo a un lado, gesto que hacía casi siempre que se concentraba en alguna tarea.

— Peter, Peter Parker.


	3. CAPÍTULO II

Un par de semanas después tras el primer día de Frida Fields en Midtown, parecía que de momento todo marchaba bien en su vida, pues había conseguido adaptarse tras unas jornadas de confusión. Recordaba todavía su primer día, cómo había entrado perdida y había sido rescatada por Desta, además ella luego había hecho una pequeña hazaña al ayudar a Peter, quien resultó ser su compañero en Literatura. Y es que Frida los recordaba pues los dos se habían convertido en grandes apoyos para ella. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie ni solía confiar en las personas tan pronto, pero los dos le habían ayudado a asentarse y eran los primeros que iban camino de convertirse en sus amigos.

La morena, quién había resultado ser la delegada del curso, lo cual no había sorprendido nada a Frida; se aseguró de que tuviera un sitio a la hora del almuerzo y le facilitó hasta correos de los profesores para que pudiese ponerse al día con el temario. Desta era mucho más extrovertida, vigorosa y parecía caminar siempre con una seguridad que Frida no creía tener. Frida en cuanto a sus ideas y sus metas era organizada, determinada y actuaba con convicción, pero en cuestión de la simple rutina, era tan solo una chica que intentaba acabar el día sin tener problemas.

Por otra parte, a pesar de que todavía no se habían referido el uno al otro como amigos ni habían hablado fuera del instituto, la relación que tenían Peter y Frida no era la de simples compañeros de clase. Ya tenían bromas internas entre ellos, a veces comían juntos y Frida ya se había dado cuenta de que el castaño parecía sentir algo por la misma Gwen Stacy. Sí, esa Gwen Stacy. Quién además se había aproximado a ella tras un par de días de su llegada para presentarse y ofrecerle su ayuda. Frida había hablado con ella incluso cuando las dos caminaron juntas hasta el trabajo de sus padres, y aunque al principio se sintió intimidada por interactuar con una de las chicas más populares de Midtown, Gwen había sido muy amable con ella.

Y aparte de su vida escolar, los Fields parecían haberse instalado con rapidez y eficiencia en Queens. Dev estaba en proceso de mejorar el sistema de la comisaría y de ayudar en lo que necesitasen, Aisha compaginaba la vida en la tienda y la vida en casa y Frida ya empezaba a tener vida social además de vida académica regular. Había quedado un par de veces con Desta para hacer los deberes juntas y así había conocido a otras chicas del instituto como Billie Parsons, Amy Hoods y Mathilda Moore. Las cuatro se habían convertido en lo más parecido por el momento a su grupo de amigas, y Frida debía decir que estaba esperando a acabar los trabajos que tenía para poder conocerlas más.

Era viernes, Frida se encontraba en su última hora del instituto del día, una aburridísima y larga clase de Química, pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y suspiró al ver que todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que fuese libre para el resto de la semana. En lugar de prestar atención al señor Bright y a sus explicaciones, Frida comenzó a divagar pensando en Peter. El castaño a veces parecía demasiado concentrado en otras cosas y ella esperaba de verdad que se acordase de que después habían quedado para poder terminar aquel proyecto que tanto les entusiasmaba. Bueno, a ella más que a él.

Frida siempre había tenido una fascinación por los libros y aquella era sin duda su asignatura favorita, de modo que cuando el profesor explicó aquel proyecto por parejas que consistía en relacionar una de las obras del mismísimo Shakespeare con alguna película o serie actual, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. La chica no tardó en girarse hacia el castaño para proponerle que lo hiciesen juntos, Peter aceptó un poco confuso al ver que alguien quería trabajar con él. Casi siempre se quedaba solo y el profesor tenía que buscar a alguien en el último momento, causando que casi todos los proyectos no mostrasen su potencial. Pero ahora que había encontrado a una amiga que le tenía en cuenta de verdad, iba a poner todo su empeño para que saliese bien.

Así que, aunque faltase aún una semana para la fecha límite, aquel par pensaba terminar el proyecto ese mismo fin de semana. Frida había propuesto quedar en la biblioteca del instituto, pero Peter le había convencido de que no era buena idea. Como todas las bibliotecas del mundo, esa estaba custodiada por una señora mayor que no dejaba pasar ni el más mínimo susurro, así que propuso ir a alguna cafetería o a algún parque de la zona. Frida, quien supuso que no le vendría nada mal familiarizarse con el entorno de Queens, aceptó.

Así que, gracias a todas las ideas de su cabeza, la clase de Química pasó rápido para Frida y no tardó en levantarse de su sitio cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó por todo el instituto.

— No os olvidéis de repasar lo que hemos dado hasta ahora— dijo el profesor mientras todos los alumnos se preparaban para abandonar el aula— estoy intentando planear una visita que estoy seguro de que os gustará, pero tenéis que estudiar, ¿sí?

La voz del señor Bright le llegó a la joven Fields como un lejano susurro al encontrarse ya fuera, supuso que no sería más que un viaje aburrido a alguna fábrica de compuestos y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía hacia su taquilla.

— ¡Frida! — alguien llamó a sus espaldas, la joven se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Desta y a las demás, que charlaban animadamente.

— Hola chicas — saludó la morena mientras recogía su pelo en una coleta — ¿a dónde vais?

— Billie y yo tenemos que preparar una exposición para Filosofía— exclamó Amy con energía, a pesar de que su amiga parecía estar todo menos entusiasmada con la idea.

— Y Mathilda y yo vamos a tomar algo, ¿te vienes? — Desta le propuso animadamente mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo. Frida sonrió a la vez que le brindó una mirada de disculpa.

— No puedo, también tengo que hacer un trabajo — las chicas caminaban a la par por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, intentando sortear a la marabunta de alumnos que querían salir del edificio cuanto antes. — He quedado con Peter.

Frida había mencionado a Peter un par de veces hablando con las chicas, y aunque el castaño no fuese muy popular, sin duda ellas sabían a quién se refería. Al principio algunas de ellas habían bromeado sin malicia sobre el chico, pero Frida les había reprendido por su comportamiento, Peter era amable, gracioso y buena persona y si algo no le gustaba a Fields era que tratasen mal a sus amigos.

— Buena suerte, seguro que lo acabáis pronto— animó Desta, a lo que Frida sonrió.

Por fin divisó a Peter esperando en su taquilla y tras despedirse de las chicas, se acercó a él agarrando su mochila.

— Hola— saludó Frida — ¿qué tal tu última clase? Yo creo que he estado a segundos de morirme de aburrimiento con las explicaciones de Bright.

Peter soltó un bufido con sarcasmo mientras cogía su mochila y también se preparaba para marcharse junto a la morena.

— La clase de Cálculo ha sido.... divertida— dijo el chico con una sonrisa traviesa— digamos que Flash debería volver a primaria.

Frida le pegó un codazo amistoso a Peter y ambos no pudieron evitar reír mientras salían del instituto. Flash Thompson era el mayor estúpido de Midtown y era el chico que le había tirado las cosas a Peter para burlarse de él después el primer día de Frida en el instituto. Era de esos que no dudaban en meterse con todo el mundo al que considerasen inferior y por alguna razón, había elegido a Peter Parker como objeto de sus torturas. En resumen, Flash era un capullo.

— Bueno— Frida cambió de tema de conversación cuando estuvieron ya al aire libre y caminaron por los alrededores intentando reponer fuerzas tras todas las horas pegados a sus sillas intentando prestar atención en clase. — Tú dirás, ¿a dónde vamos?

Peter se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quedaba con alguien para hacer un trabajo, para ir por ahí. De repente, se sintió un poco tímido y mordió su labio intentando pensar rápido.

— Conozco un sitio— dijo lentamente frunciendo el ceño, ganándose que Frida le mirase divertida, ya acostumbrada a sus excentricidades. — Vamos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, Frida seguía a Peter mientras charlaban de algunos asuntos banales de clase. Se había sentido un poco sola durante los primeros días de su nueva vida en Queens, pero gracias a las chicas y a momentos como ese, conseguía sentirse feliz de nuevo, como si todo fuese bien y no hubiese tenido que abandonar a todos sus amigos. Por mucho que intentase seguir hablando con ellos, la relación había cambiado y ahora ella misma había logrado conocer a más gente.

— Entonces, de las mil series que has visto, ¿cuál crees que nos hará tener una buena nota en el trabajo? — Peter bromeó mientras ambos cogían el metro, apretujándose para entrar en el vagón.

— Creo que hay muchas nuevas que servirían— Frida hizo una pausa para pensar— ¿tú cuáles has visto?

Peter hizo una elaborada lista y conforme iba hablando, la morena no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

— La serie debía tener ya algunos años para que el profesor la hubiese visto, ¿no recuerdas que lo dijo?

— Claro, claro— el chico sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia a la confusión, sin embargo, la chica no desaprovechó la ocasión para molestarle un poco.

— Seguro que estabas pensando en Gwen mientras lo explicaba— Peter se giró hacia ella muy serio y a punto de contestarle que aquello no era verdad, pero Frida fue más rápida y añadió: — No intentes negarlo, te quedas embobado mirándola en la cafetería. Soy nueva en el instituto, pero no soy tonta.

Peter abrió la boca para defenderse, sin embargo, ninguna palabra surgió de ella, boqueando como un pez. Tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que por mucho que intentase negarlo, Frida le había descubierto y ahora debía cargar con la vergüenza de que alguien más supiera de su pequeño enamoramiento en la misma Gwen Stacy.

— Tranquilo — añadió Frida conforme se bajaban del metro y esquivaban al resto de neoyorquinos. — No se lo diré a nadie.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y tan fugazmente como lo habían hecho, salieron del metro y caminaron como si nada hubiese sucedido hasta la cafetería en la que había pensado Peter en cuanto Frida había mencionado el trabajo.

— Aquí es— anunció el chico. Frida paró imitando su gesto y alzó la mirada, encontrando una pequeña cafetería-librería que parecía perfecta para la ocasión.

Frida y Peter entraron al local, saludando a la encargada con educación y sentándose en una mesa. Mientras Peter comenzaba a sacar un cuaderno para empezar el trabajo, Frida dejó su mochila a un lado y recorrió la cafetería con sus ojos verdes. Las mesas blancas ya presentaban marcas que indicaban que llevaban realizando su tarea bastante tiempo, pero seguían presentando un aspecto hogareño y acogedor. Las estanterías llenas de libros de toda clase rodeaban el pequeño espacio de la cafetería, en la que había una pizarra negra que indicaba qué se servía allí.

— ¿Por qué querías venir aquí? — Frida no pudo evitar formular la pregunta en alto, Peter levantó la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué decir ya que la verdadera razón era algo demasiado personal.

— Vivo cerca y solía venir cuando era pequeño— al final optó por decir una media verdad, Frida asintió sin volver a hacer preguntas.

Las siguientes horas, aunque productivas, estuvieron llenas de cosas aburridas relacionadas con acabar aquel proyecto que tanto le entusiasmaba a Frida. En lo referente a la escuela, solía tener todo bastante bien organizado y empezaba sus deberes cuanto antes, de modo que siempre tenía un plan para estructurar las cosas. Después de elegir un tema, hablaron de la estructura que tendría la argumentación, para después escribir todo el trabajo no olvidando citar todas las fuentes pertinentes.

— Creo que no siento mis dedos— Frida le dio un sorbo al segundo zumo que había pedido y despegó la vista de su ordenador portátil, encontrándose con un Peter bastante cansado.

— Creo que yo no siento mi cuerpo— exageró él, causando que la chica soltase un bufido de risa.

— ¿Falta la conclusión? — preguntó la morena releyendo lo que había escrito, Peter buscó el final del documento y asintió con la cabeza. — Creo.... que nos podemos permitir terminarlo mañana.

La joven Fields miró su reloj, se había hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba y se alegró de haber avisado a sus padres de que llegaría tarde a casa. Apagó su ordenador y se dejó caer en la silla, sintiendo que su cuerpo se lo agradecía tras estar en tensión.

Peter, por otra parte, estaba contento. No de haberse pasado tres horas realizando un trabajo de una asignatura que no le gustaba tanto, sino de haber pasado aquel tiempo con Frida, quien parecía bastante simpática, agradable y generosa. Peter era un chico que no solía abrirse tan pronto a las personas, la propia Fields era así también, pero las circunstancias habían querido que se conociesen en clase y ambos habían congeniado casi de inmediato.

Tras pagar todo lo que habían pedido en la barra, los dos jóvenes recogieron todas sus cosas con un poco de lentitud debido al cansancio y se prepararon para abandonar el sitio y salir.

— Espera— Frida habló de repente— voy a ver si está un libro que busco desde hace mucho tiempo. Sal si quieres.

Peter asintió con la cabeza despreocupado e hizo caso de las palabras de la morena, sintiéndose momentáneamente confundido cuando salió a la calle y contempló el cielo oscuro que se cernía sobre la ciudad. Frunció el ceño al ver que habían pasado tanto tiempo en la cafetería y comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus dedos para que le dejasen de molestar tanto, se encontraba paseando en círculos fuera del local con sus manos en sus bolsillos cuando una voz le llamó.

— ¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí? — el castaño se giró de inmediato al reconocer aquella voz, encontrándose cara a cara con Ben y May, sus tíos. Habían salido a dar un paseo después de que el tío Ben llegase a casa de su trabajo sin saber que una casualidad les iba a llegar a encontrarse con su sobrino.

— Estaba haciendo un trabajo— contestó rápidamente— ¿recordáis? Os avisé ayer.

El matrimonio dudó un segundo antes de darle la razón a su querido sobrino. Ben y May querían a Peter como si fuese su propio hijo después de tantos años cuidando de él, sabían cómo era y por eso les había extrañado que decidiese hacer un trabajo fuera de su habitación. Pero por muchas dudas que tuviesen, no querían agobiarlo preguntándole por ello.

— Cierto—habló la tía de Peter— por una vez nos avisas de algo. Es tarde, podemos volver a casa ya si has terminado.

Peter mordió su labio, fastidiado por el agobio que a veces le hacían sentir sus tíos. Era un adolescente, ya no era un niño pequeño que podía sufrir cualquier daño a la mínima falta de supervisión, se sentía abrumado y ahogado. Visto desde la perspectiva del joven Parker era normal que se viese demasiado vigilado por sus tíos, pero la verdad era que ellos solamente miraban por su bien. Desde la muerte de sus padres, Ben y May se habían encargado personalmente de criarlo y de quererlo y les preocupaba que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa que le pusiese en peligro. Peter tenía la manía de a veces ser algo imprudente y por muy valiente y sensato que fuese a veces, podía meterse en líos con facilidad.

El castaño fue a contestar mientras sus tíos le miraban cogidos de la mano cuando Frida salió de la cafetería mirando al suelo.

— No lo tenían, pero les he dado mi número por si— la chica alzó por fin la cabeza, encontrándose de frente con Peter acompañado por sus tíos.

Los ojos del muchacho entraron en pánico al encontrarse en aquella situación de la que no podía escapar y que tampoco podía ignorar, ahora sabía que Ben y May iban a comenzar a hacerle preguntas después y seguramente le molestarían sugiriendo algo que no era cierto.

— Hola— saludó entonces May dirigiéndose a Frida y rompiendo el silencio.

— Hola— Frida respondió con educación, aunque la timidez amenazaba con invadir su cuerpo.

— Somos los tíos de Peter— se presentó el amable señor— Ben y May.

Frida entonces pareció entender la situación, se acercó a ellos hasta estrechar sus manos y quedar al lado de un avergonzado e incómodo Peter Parker.

— Frida, Frida Fields. La compañera de Peter en su trabajo— ellos asintieron abriendo los ojos con comprensión.

— Oh, ¿qué tal ha ido? — Ben preguntó, Peter le echó una mirada para que parara, pero él no hizo caso y le sonrió a la amiga de su sobrino.

— Bien, casi lo hemos terminado— ella contestó con naturalidad— lo peor ha sido tener que investigar tanto, pero ya casi está listo.

— ¿Te gusta leer?

— Sí, señor. He crecido prácticamente rodeada de libros y aunque ahora pueda hacerlo menos, sigue siendo de mis pasatiempos preferidos.

Peter quería que se lo tragara la tierra, además el hecho de que May le guiñase un ojo disimuladamente solo hizo que sus ganas de desaparecer se reforzaran.

— Bueno, es tarde, deberíamos irnos ya a casa— May pareció querer echarle un cable a Peter, quien asintió con ganas interrumpiendo la conversación del tío Ben y Frida. — Peter, ¿vienes?

El chico asintió, aunque se arrepintió a los pocos segundos tras darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera de ellas es que a pesar de haber estado haciendo un trabajo de clase con la chica, se lo había pasado muy bien con Frida y no quería que aquel momento terminase tan rápido. La segunda era que conforme más pronto llegase a casa con sus tíos, antes le interrogarían sobre su nueva amiga.

— Ha sido un placer, Frida— Ben se despidió de la morena mientras comenzaba a marcharse dándole un suave tirón a May— nos vemos.

— Lo mismo digo— ella se despidió viéndolos desaparecer tras girar en una esquina, mirando a Peter después, quien se había quedado unos segundos para despedirse él mismo.

— Lo siento— Parker no pudo evitar disculparse, evadiendo la mirada de la morena y sintiendo que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

— No te preocupes— Frida le aseguró, por muy introvertida que fuese, se había encontrado antes en la situación de conocer a familiares de amigos y no le importaba mucho. — Parecen simpáticos.

— Lo son, a veces demasiado— una risa sonora salió de la boca de Frida y Peter la miró, soltando él una pequeña sonrisa tras unos segundos.

— Mmmm— volvió a hablar conforme quedaron en silencio— tengo que irme.

— Sí, sí, yo también.

— No vemos el lunes.

— Nos vemos.

— Avísame cuando llegues a casa.

— Lo haré, digo lo mismo.

Los dos se despidieron mientras cada uno se alejaba del otro, alzando la voz para seguir comunicándose. Cuando Peter desapareció por completo del lugar, Frida se volvió recordando su camino a casa ya que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Una sonrisa se instaló de nuevo en sus labios conforme echaba a andar, estaba cansada tras toda la semana de instituto y de sus propias tareas personales, pero el haber quedado con Peter le había aliviado las inquietudes por unos momentos. Así que, mientras caminaba por Queens en aquella noche tranquila, se alegró de haber ayudado a Peter el primer día de instituto. Porque ese había sido el comienzo de su amistad.


	4. CAPÍTULO III

El fin de semana de Frida había sido bastante relajado en comparación a la semana que había tenido. El sábado lo había pasado descansando y viendo series en su ordenador, además de haber salido con su madre por la ciudad aprovechando que su padre debía terminar unos asuntos en el trabajo. El domingo los tres habían salido a comer juntos en una cafetería de comida tailandesa, una de las favoritas de Frida. Dev, Aisha y su hija habían pasado poco tiempo juntos desde que se habían mudado a Queens puesto que cada uno debía adaptarse a su nueva rutina en sus diferentes vidas, así que ese fue el primer momento que tuvieron para pasar juntos en familia. Frida se alegró de vivir aquel día, siempre había estado unida a sus padres y la comida le había hecho sentir como si fuese una niña pequeña otra vez.

Pero, lo primero que había hecho el sábado por la mañana, ya que no le gustaba aplazar las tareas del instituto, había sido acabar el trabajo de Literatura con Peter. Ambos habían hablado durante el fin de semana y Frida no podía evitar acordarse del encuentro que había tenido con los tíos de su amigo. Si Frida tenía un defecto digno de mencionar, ese era la curiosidad. Aunque a veces era una actitud buena ya que le llevaba a investigar, a aprender, a conocer más, en otros casos la llevaba a reconcomerse por dentro y darle vueltas a las cosas en su cabeza. Las ganas que tenía de preguntarle al chico por qué vivía con sus tíos eran enormes, pero su autocontrol le ayudó a contenerse y a actuar racionalmente porque sabía que estaba metiéndose donde no le llamaban, metiéndose en lo que parecía ser algo serio.

Frida no era la única que le daba vueltas al tema, el propio Peter no paraba de reproducir en su cabeza el incómodo momento vivido el viernes. Vivía con la muerte de sus padres desde que era pequeño y casi nunca había tenido que hablar de ello con nadie, principalmente debido a su falta de amigos cercanos. No estaba acostumbrado a conocer a nuevas amistades ni a hablar de aquello, por lo que ahora se encontraba en una situación difícil al no saber qué debía hacer. Había terminado el trabajo con Frida y había hablado con ella por mensajes durante todo el fin de semana y por una vez sentía genuinamente que tenía a alguien de verdad, una amiga que lo iba a escuchar y apoyar sin juzgarlo. Así que él había pasado el fin de semana comido por los nervios al sentir que iba a tomar una decisión que iba a cambiar su relación, esperaba que fuera para bien.

Así que cuando llegó el lunes, los dos jóvenes entraron en el instituto con nervios de encontrarse el uno al otro. Frida llegó antes que Peter, ya había aprendido el camino desde su casa hasta el instituto, y como la persona responsable que era, estuvo en la clase que le tocaba casi diez minutos antes de que empezase. La morena gruñó mientras se dejaba caer en su sitio, pensando que era una tortura el tener que acabar los viernes con Química y tener que empezar la semana de nuevo con aquella maldita asignatura. No era fan de las ciencias y cada vez que debía cursar alguna de esas materias un fuerte dolor de cabeza brotaba en ella.

— Hola— saludó Billie, llegando por la puerta y sentándose al lado de Frida. La amiga de Desta le caía muy bien y se había aliviado al saber que acudía con ella a clase. — ¿Qué crees que nos dirá Bright?

Al principio, a Frida le costó entender a qué se refería. Cuando el profesor había mencionado aquello, la chica estaba enfrascada en la tarea de salir del aula así que había olvidado por completo la "sorpresa" que había preparado. Frida miró a Billie y se encogió de hombros, justamente cuando Bright entró por la puerta y el cerebro de la morena prácticamente se concentró en anotar todo lo que dijese a pesar de que por dentro se muriera de aburrimiento.

Las dos chicas copiaban mientras escuchaban las explicaciones de su maestro, que mantenía un tono monótono a la vez que apuntaba cosas en la pizarra. De repente, dio unas palmadas captando la atención de la clase, y su voz se elevó un par de tonos mostrando signos de alegría por primera vez desde que Frida había llegado.

— El otro día os dije que había preparado algo para vosotros— comenzó a decir. — Bien, he conseguido que la empresa Oscorp acceda a darnos una visita por sus instalaciones. Todo ha sido gracias a la señorita Gwen Stacy, creo que trabaja allí haciendo prácticas. Bueno, el caso es que podéis apuntaros mandándole a ella un correo.

Tras anunciar aquello, dio por concluida la clase así que Frida no dudó en levantarse, gesto que imitó su amiga.

— ¿Te vas a apuntar? - Billie preguntó entonces, Frida encogió los hombros.

— No creo, no entiendo nada en clase como para no entender nada en una empresa.

La castaña rio y ambas salieron del aula hablando de lo ocupada que debía estar Gwen, siendo la chica de oro del instituto.

El resto de la mañana pasó de forma ligera, aunque la mente de Frida a veces vagaba hasta pensar en Peter, a quien no había visto desde el viernes. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando llegó la hora de la comida.

Frida se encontró con Desta y las demás en los pasillos, siempre solían comer juntas así que no fue de extrañar que, entre comentarios y cotilleos, se dirigiesen a la cafetería para sentarse y despejarse un poco tras las horas de clase sufridas. Las cinco se sentaron en una esquina logrando esquivar a toda la multitud y empezaron a sacar sus comidas, Frida estaba a punto de sacar un par de tacos que se había preparado por la mañana cuando Mathilda le dio un suave codazo.

— Creo que alguien te busca.

Frida levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Peter, quien caminaba hasta donde estaba ella. La chica intentó serenarse pensando en que no había motivo para entrar en pánico, actuando de la forma más casual posible. Lo que ella no sabía era que Peter estaba incluso más ansioso, le había costado tomar la decisión de contarle a Frida lo que pasaba y tenía miedo de que pudiese estropear su amistad de algún modo.

— Hola— saludó Peter en voz baja nada más llegar hasta las chicas.

— Hola— replicaron todas mirándole.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Bajo la mirada de las cuatro adolescentes, Frida asintió tras tragar saliva y se disculpó cogiendo sus cosas y acompañando a Peter afuera. Las demás se miraron entre ellas con confusión, Billie le preguntó a Desta si sabía algo dado que era la que más había hablado con Frida, pero ella negó mientras fijaba su mirada en la puerta por la que habían salido los dos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Frida había estado en silencio todo el rato que les llevó atravesar los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio, espacio que estaba completamente vacío. Sin embargo, en cuanto los dos se sentaron en dos asientos de las gradas, la voz le tembló un poco al hablar debido a su curiosidad y preocupación.

Las manos de Peter temblaban casi más que la voz de Frida, de modo que el chico las escondió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras comenzaba a mover la pierna ansiosamente. Miró al suelo y respondió casi corriendo:

— ¡No! Solo es que...— Frida no dijo nada, solamente esperó a que se preparase y hablase cuando estuviese listo.

— Quería contártelo, porque eres la primera amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo y, no sé, quería...— el castaño empezó a boquear a la vez que buscaba las palabras correctas, Frida entonces alzó las manos, de repente sintiéndose un poco culpable al ver al chico tan nervioso.

— Peter, no sé qué pasa, pero si no quieres decírmelo, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Él negó, cerró los ojos y tras suspirar, los abrió y esta vez, dirigió su mirada a la de la chica.

— Le estuve dando vueltas todo el fin de semana, después de que nos encontrásemos a mis tíos el viernes.

Frida asintió confirmando su teoría, aunque no le dio importancia a aquella pequeña victoria en sus suposiciones porque lo que más le importaba en ese momento era Peter Parker.

— Llevo viviendo así prácticamente toda la vida así que ya casi no me parece extraño. Bueno, vivo con ellos porque mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño.

Inmediatamente, Frida entró en un choque emocional. Sabía que había una razón importante tras aquel encuentro, pero no podía imaginar que fuese por esto. Y ahora se sentía mal al haberle hecho contar algo tan personal.

— Sí— prosiguió su amigo y compañero de clase— quería decírtelo porque siento que debía ser sincero. No suelo confiar mucho en la gente, pero siento que de verdad eres mi amiga y...

Frida no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando, su corazón se adelantó a sus palabras y siguió sus impulsos, de modo que se cortó a Peter al acercarse a él y darle un abrazo. Al principio, esa muestra de cariño repentina le pilló desprevenido, pero tras unos segundos, rodeó con sus brazos a Frida mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Gracias— dijo ella todavía durante el abrazo— por decírmelo y por considerarme una amiga.

Se separó de Peter, con una sonrisa calmada y hasta tímida por haber sido consciente de repente de que ese había sido el primer abrazo entre ellos.

— Lo siento a la vez, tampoco quería presionarte ni nada por el estilo. Por cierto, tus tíos parecen muy agradables.

Peter sonrió con un bufido dándole la razón, lo eran a pesar de que a veces eran demasiado sobreprotectores.

— Y Parker— añadió Frida causando que Peter levantase la cabeza de nuevo— yo también te considero mi amigo, sé que puedo contarte cualquier cosa— de nuevo volvió a sonreír, haciendo que él imitase su gesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquel momento lleno de tensión y emociones se acabó dejando una sensación rara detrás, a pesar de que a ambos les daba pena volver al mundo exterior porque se estaban convirtiendo en grandes amigos, todo se empezaba a volver algo incómodo.

— Bueno— Peter carraspeó levantándose— vamos a comer a otra parte antes de que venga el entrenador y nos eche de aquí.

Frida le dio la razón y los dos se levantaron con sus mochilas, saliendo de allí y dirigiéndose al patio para comer al aire libre.

El resto del día se pasó rápido, por mucho que las clases continuaran, Frida no se quitaba de la cabeza el momento que había pasado con el castaño. Saber y ser testigo de que confiaba en ella y la veía como una persona leal que le iba a ayudar le alegraba, especialmente sabiendo lo reservado que podía llegar a ser Peter.

De modo que caminó como en una nube, haciendo que Desta y las demás tuviesen todo tipo de teorías cuando salieron de clase.

— Fri, cuéntanos todo— Amy habló primero cuando la morena llegó a la salida, donde esperaban las demás.

— ¿Qué? — ella seguía un poco en su mundo, le costó saber a qué se refería.

— Oh, no te hagas la tonta— Desta comenzó a andar a su lado, su lado enérgico y autoritario saliendo a la luz.

— Hasta yo siento curiosidad— Billie se sumó de repente, causando que todas se rieran unos segundos.

— ¿Te ha pedido salir? — Frida se paró y se volvió hacia la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No! ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — ella bufó andando con rapidez, causando que las chicas se mirasen y saliesen tras ella.

— No sé cómo podéis pensar eso, somos amigos.

— Sí, seguro.

— ¡Amy!

— Bueno, si Frida lo dice— Mathilda le echó un cable a la joven, que la miró con agradecimiento.

— Exacto— Desta se sumó, todas asintieron lentamente. Para ayudar a su amiga, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. — Por cierto, no hagáis planes para dentro de tres semanas, voy a dar la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia.

Todas comenzaron casi a chillar de la emoción, causando que las personas de su alrededor las mirasen mientras emprendían el camino a casa.

Después de hacer los deberes, cenar y decirles a sus padres lo del cumpleaños de Desta, Frida por fin tuvo tiempo de descansar mientras veía un episodio de un reality en su ordenador portátil antes de irse a dormir. Estaba tan enfrascada en él que casi no se dio cuenta de que su móvil se iluminaba, señalando que tenía nuevos mensajes. Casi por inercia, cogió el aparato y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Peter.

"No pensaba hacerlo, pero quería darte las gracias otra vez por escucharme antes"

"No hay de qué, es lo que hacen los amigos, sabes? :)", escribió rápidamente.

"Como tu amigo, debería preguntarte si has hecho los deberes de Literatura. Ya sabes, para que me dejes verlos"

"Como tu amiga, deberías darme clases de química. Bright nos quiere llevar a Oscorp, te lo puedes creer?"

"Vas a ir?"

"Te parece que quiero que experimenten conmigo?"

"Deberían, así solucionarían tu adicción a los realities"

"PETER"

Ambos rieron en sus respectivas casas, incluso siguieron hablando hasta que la noche avanzó y ante la necesidad de ir a clase un día más, Frida y Peter se despidieron para ir a dormir.


	5. CAPÍTULO IV

El día siguiente en Midtown no fue nada especial. Ni el siguiente ni el siguiente. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el viernes un gran lío se desató en el instituto debido a la falta de inteligencia del mismo Flash Thompson.

— Puedes venir a mi casa— Frida comentó algo animada mientras caminaba con Peter camino a la cafetería, sus amigas iban delante charlando acerca de los planes del fin de semana, ya que iban a comer y a pasar el sábado juntas. — Podemos comer algo y ver alguna película, nos lo merecemos después de toda la semana llena de trabajos.

El chico se encogió de hombros, considerando en su cabeza que era realmente una buena propuesta. Necesitaba salir un poco de su casa y relacionarse con más gente que no fuesen sus tíos.

Ambos charlaron de asuntos sin importancia mientras sus tripas rugían cuando al salir al aire exterior y ver el patio del instituto, una escena les llamó la atención.

— ¡Flash! — la voz de Desta resonó en los oídos de la morena y del chico castaño, que detuvieron su conversación en seco dirigiendo sus cabezas hacia la ahora muy enfadada amiga de Frida.

Parecía que Flash, el matón de la escuela, no podía pasar ni una semana sin meterse en problemas y atormentar a algún que otro estudiante. El alto y corpulento adolescente se encontraba de pie junto a sus amigos sujetando del cuello a un pobre alumno de un curso menor, que por mucho que intentase zafarse y liberarse de esa situación, estaba rodeado por los miembros del equipo, notablemente más fuertes que él.

La escena había causado un pequeño espectáculo, algunos se habían acercado a observar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero en vez de quedarse quietos como los demás, Frida, Peter y las chicas se acercaron corriendo ante semejante muestra de violencia gratuita. Desta, quien era una de las delegadas del curso, intentó movilizar a la gente gritando para que parasen, sin embargo, los chicos la ignoraron por completo. Frida, que había crecido en un pequeño instituto, no estaba acostumbrada a estas escenas y solamente podía contemplar con horror mientras esperaba que alguien viniese a parar todo esto.

Peter, quien estaba demasiado familiarizado con lo que estaba viendo, decidió actuar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, con metió entre Flash y el otro chico ante la mirada de Frida.

— ¡Peter, no!

Los ojos verdes de la chica se llenaron de preocupación, al ver cómo Peter se las arreglaba para decirle al pobre alumno que se marchase, Flash estaba demasiado enfurecido ahora con el chico Parker y Frida temía lo peor.

— Tienes que dejar de meterte con la gente porque sí— la voz de Peter retando al grandullón le llegó como en un sueño lejano. — ¿Qué te ha hecho? Seguro que nada. En serio, tío, contrólate.

Flash no aguantó más y se echó hacia adelante, dispuesto a pegarle una paliza a Peter. Frida intentó hacer lo mismo, dando un paso inconscientemente hacia adelante para evitar que le hiciesen daño al castaño, pero antes de que se pusiese en peligro de verdad, Desta agarró con fuerza su brazo y le detuvo.

— Pero...— no llegó a terminar la frase, se volvió hacia la chica morena balbuceando con tristeza, Desta solamente negó con la cabeza con la mirada llena de lástima.

Todos los allí se presentes se sorprendieron entonces cuando Peter esquivó el primer puñetazo del capitán del equipo, aunque la alegría no duró mucho cuando el segundo le dio de lleno en el estómago, causando que los adolescentes reunidos gritasen. En especial Frida, ver la cara de Peter en ese momento le hizo sentir inútil y estúpida, por no poder hacer nada.

Tras otros tres puñetazos, por fin los profesores del colegio se dignaron a hacer algo, pues dos docentes aparecieron de la nada y tras gritar, lograron que Flash parase en seco, dejando a Peter en paz.

— ¡Thompson! ¡Parker! Al despacho del director— anunció una mujer con un moño recogido.

Flash se colocó bien la chaqueta y bufó, para después encaminarse hacia la entrada al edificio. Peter se levantó con un poco de dificultad, Frida intentó de nuevo acercarse a él para ver si estaba bien, sin embargo, su amiga le volvió a poner los pies en la tierra al ver que la profesora que había parado todo le llevaba dentro del instituto.

— Mierda— murmuró Frida, de repente agobiada y sobrepasada con todo lo que había pasado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y por la cara, a pesar de que todos habían dado por concluido el espectáculo, ella y sus amigas eran las únicas que seguían en piña con caras serias. — Espero que esté bien.

Durante los momentos siguientes, el alumnado volvió a retomar las clases tras el descanso, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Desta, Billie, Amy y Mathilda volvieron a clases, no sin antes preguntarle a Frida si iba con ellas.

— Id vosotras, yo espero a Peter— dijo entonces con convicción, ellas se miraron y luego dirigieron su mirada hacia ella de nuevo, asintiendo con comprensión.

Si había un adjetivo que la caracterizaba, ese era la palabra leal. Allí estaba, arriesgándose a meterse en problemas por saltarse una clase sin justificación, fuera del pasillo en el que se encontraba el despacho del director, esperando a que su amigo saliera para poder comprobar que estuviese bien.

Frida no podía parar quieta, caminaba de un sitio a otro mirando el reloj y bufando, aún sin creerse que Peter probablemente se hubiese metido en problemas por querer ayudar. Estaba quejándose por quinta vez internamente del funcionamiento del sistema escolar cuando escuchó pisadas a su espalda, al volverse se encontró con un señor que parecía bastante preocupado, cuando este se acercó, ella lo reconoció como Ben Parker.

— Mmm, Frida, ¿no? — saludó él, ella asintió tras unos segundos al pensar que él no se acordaría de ella.

— Así es, señor.

— ¿Está Peter dentro? — ella asintió sin dejar de mostrar su cara de desasosiego. Ben balbuceó y no tardó en meterse en la oficina.

Genial, ahora si el tío de su amigo interpretaba mal la situación como los malditos profesores de aquel sitio, también tendría problemas en casa. Frida empezaba a considerar que quizás habría que darle a Flash una lección. En su mente recapituló su vida en su anterior instituto, por muchos problemas que hubiesen surgido, creía que nunca se había encontrado en aquella situación. Sí, había visto peleas, algunas incluso más violentas que esas, pero nada parecido a esto. Nadie solía hacerles frente a los matones por mucho que todos pensasen que se comportaban mal.

Unos minutos pasaron y después la puerta se abrió, la morena se giró con expectación y se encontró con un Peter cabizbajo que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Ben se despidió de quien estuviese dentro y después se volvió hacia su sobrino y hacia su amiga.

— Peter— llamó ella— ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué te han dicho?

— Estoy bien, estoy expulsado un día— dijo él solamente, la verdad era que parecía cansado.

— Pero si no has hecho nada, podemos buscar a gente que lo confirme- comenzó a decir Frida con rapidez- preguntaremos a las chicas, hablaremos con los profesores y.

No terminó la frase, Peter por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró, brindándole una sonrisa algo amarga.

— No te preocupes, ya han tomado la decisión— afirmó entonces el chico, quien conocía el lugar más que ella y sabía que no había nada que hacer.

Frida abrió la boca para volver a hablar, sin embargo, Parker negó con la cabeza.

— Tengo que irme a casa— el muchacho señaló a su tío con la cabeza.

— Oh, sí, sí— Frida tragó saliva, no se había dado cuenta del silencio en el que se habían sumido, de inmediato comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Te hablo luego— dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica aceptó y él no tardó en desaparecer por el pasillo mientras su tío le esperaba.

— Vaya, esa chica se preocupa por ti— el tío Ben le dijo nada más llegar Peter a su lado, quien ante ese comentario alzó una ceja con una expresión patidifusa.

— Bueno, somos amigos— al parecer aquella explicación no le había convencido al anciano, quién soltó una especie de bufido ante la mirada atónita de su sobrino.

— Lo que tú digas, Peter— concluyó mostrando una expresión amable, después de aquel día lleno de emociones y tras la charla que había compartido con la dirigente del centro, no quería tener que entrar en otro debate con el adolescente. — Me cae bien, por cierto.

Hasta entonces, Peter había estado aguantándose, no esperaba que de repente su tío se mostrase tan amable tras enterarse de la pelea, saber que lo iban a expulsar parecía no haber tenido efectos en Ben. Pero conforme su tío iba hablando, sentía que se avecinaba una charla larga acerca de su comportamiento, de modo que prefirió ahorrárselo.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — él preguntó frunciendo el ceño— me he metido en una pelea y me han expulsado por culpa de un maldito abusón.

Ben miró a Peter durante unos segundos sin decir nada, pues la verdad era que él había estado esperando esta reacción por su parte.

— Creo que no puedo decir nada que no te hayan dicho ya ahí dentro— respondió él, ganándose que Peter rodase los ojos y encogiese sus hombros.

— Claro que me parece un problema que hayas decidido meterte en una pelea de instituto y que te hayas pegado con otro chico— siguió hablando de pronto Ben— también creo que cuando llegues a casa te castigaré fregando los platos toda la semana, por no hablar de lo que hará tu tía cuando se entere.

Peter ya se imaginaba la escena en su mente, por muy molesto y frustrado que pudiese estar, no le gustaba nada decepcionar a la pareja.

— Pero— añadió entonces Ben— he escuchado tu versión de la historia, que te hayas involucrado para salvar a alguien explica un poco las cosas.

Peter se giró a mirarlo, de pronto sus facciones se relajaron un poco y lo miró de forma distinta, esta vez con curiosidad, comprensión y atención.

— No me gusta que hagas esto y tampoco quiero que sea una costumbre, claro está— Ben le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. — Pero sé que tenías buenas intenciones, nunca ha sido impropio de ti quedarte sin hacer nada cuando pasa algo malo.

El chico no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño de nuevo, las dudas le asaltaban por dentro, preguntándose si de verdad era el chico que su tío creía que era.

— Gracias— dijo simplemente Peter mientras emprendían ambos el camino a casa.

Ben sonrió, orgulloso de su sobrino, a la vez que pensaba en cómo lo había visto crecer y convertirse en la persona que era. No le había tocado una vida fácil, pero la sacaba adelante siendo un joven valiente y determinado.

— Por cierto— soltó el señor de repente— no le he dicho nada a tu tía, buena suerte al decírselo, Pete.

El castaño gruñó incrédulo, no pudiendo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al oír la risa sonora de su tío. Sí, por muchas veces que pudiese sentir que no lo comprendían, Peter seguía queriendo a sus tíos y les estaba eternamente agradecido por haberle acogido y ser los padres que no había podido tener.

Ese día Peter volvió a casa para comer con sus tíos, tras darle un pequeño susto y ganarse un golpe amistoso en la cabeza por parte de May, los tres compartieron la comida antes de que Ben decidiese pedirle ayuda a su sobrino para reparar uno de los múltiples defectos de aquella casa en la que vivían. Peter accedió a regañadientes, sin embargo, en un breve descanso de su tío, algo captó su atención: un viejo maletín.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Peter había preguntado contrariado ante el hallazgo, Ben entonces le había explicado que era de su padre, se trataba de pertenencias que se habían quedado tras el accidente. Entonces, el amable anciano le había dado permiso para retirarse e investigar el contenido del objeto, pues estaba claro que Peter querría saber más sobre él.

Por eso, ese día Peter se olvidó por un momento del resto del mundo, absorto en los papeles, recortes y fotografías de aquel maletín, ya que intuía que podría encontrar algo importante dentro. Mientras el joven seguía mirando el contenido del maletín con avidez, buscando nombres en su ordenador y preguntándose qué era todo aquello, su móvil se iluminó con un mensaje nuevo, mensaje que le pasó totalmente inadvertido debido a su concentración en la tarea de búsqueda.

"No me has llamado, traidor. "

"Que sepas que como buena amiga he conseguido pincharle las ruedas al coche de Flash."

"Bueno, ha sido con ayuda de Billie."

"Espero que no me metan en la cárcel por esto. "

"Se lo merecía, la verdad."


End file.
